Dinner Disaster
by Cypher
Summary: A girl visits Rich, but Rowen is suspicious, is she really Dynasty or human? All in all, it's laugh out loud fun! (R&R)


**Dinner Disaster**

by Cypher   
  


Title says it all...ne? Well, this story happens after ch. 19 or 20...haven't decided which yet...this shows how much Rowen cares for Rich, but it also shows that he has OPBB syndrom...or Over Protective Big Brother syndrom...as you can guess, the climax is at dinner. Enjoy!   
  
  
  


Friday, 4:31 p.m..

The telephone rang. "Hello?....Oh hi!......You're what?....When?....Okay!.....I'll meet you then!....Bye!" Richard Jordon hung up the phone and started thinking about his new plans with a big smile on his face. 

~*()*~ 

Friday, 4:56 p.m.

*Ring. Ring. Ri- 

"Hello?....Hey Rich, what's up?.....You can't? Why?....A WHAT?!" Rowen stared at the now dead phone. A blond boy came into the room. 

"Ro? What's wrong?" 

"Rich isn't going to be here tomorrow like planned." 

"Why?" Ryo asked as he took a seat on the couch. 

"He has a date." 

"Rich? A date? Yeah, right!" Sage burst into laughter. 

"What's going on in here?" Cye asked as he, Kento, and Mia entered the room. 

"Rich won't be here tomorrow." Ryo said while chuckling. 

"What's so funny about that?" Kento asked. 

"He says it's because he has a date!" Sage said, and broke down into another laughing fit, along with Ryo and Kento. 

"Why's everyone laughing?!" Rowen demanded over the noise. 

"Well, Ro, think about it. Richard isn't very good in the dating field." Cye tentative told him while hiding a chuckle of his own. 

"So?" Rowen demanded again. "I don't find anything funny about this. He's still getting over the Dynasty ordeal. Hell, he's still quiet around Kayura and Mia. Why would he go on a date?" The room was suddenly silent. 

"So, what are you suggesting?" Mia asked. 

"That we follow him to see who it is, and make sure he isn't falling for some Dynasty trick." The others nodded in agreement. 

~*()*~ 

Saturday, 5:01 p.m.

A brown haired girl walked down the hall. She had white skin and brown eyes. She glanced at a card she had in her hand, then at the number by the door. Finally, she rang the bell. A blue haired boy opened the door, and his face brightened as he saw who it was. 

"Carrie!" They embraced in a hug. "Wanna come in?" 

"Sure. I want to see what dump you've been living in." She said with a grin. 

"Oh, like your house is any better." He responded, also with a grin. She went in, ans as he was following, a spot of red caught his attention. He looked around the hall, then shrugged, figuring it was nothing, and entered his apartment, shutting the door behind him. 

~*()*~ 

"That was bloody close." Cye commented as he and Kento came out of the cleaning closet. 

"You're telling me. Why'd we agree to do this again?" 

"Because we were bored and Rowen asked us to." The door they were watching opened again. "Quick! Back in the closet!" They ran back in just as Rich and the girl came out. As they were passing the closet, they stopped, and both Cye and Kento held their breath. 

~*()*~ 

"I hate it when maintenance forgets to close the closet." Rich said as he pushed the door closed. Making sure it was locked, he continued with Carrie. "So, where should we eat?" He asked as they stepped onto the elevator. 

~*()*~ 

After they were sure Rich was gone, Kento tried to turn the knob on the door. "Uh oh. It's locked." 

"What do you mean 'it's locked'?!" Cye yelled quietly. 

"Exactly that Cye. It's locked." 

"Great. And we told the others to not to expect to see us until tomorrow. You didn't bring your armor, did you?" 

"No. I thought you did." Cye shook his head. Both looked at each other, before they both started yelling for help at the top of their lungs. 

~*()*~ 

"You sure you want Max's?" Rich asked for the thousandth time. He and Carrie were ridding in a mini-limo-for-hire. 

"Yes. Besides," a grin came to her face, "It's your turn to treat me, and maybe you can sing for me too." Rich groaned. "Oh yes, definably Max's." 

~*()*~ 

"Any idea where they might go?" Sage asked Rowen, who was keeping his eye on the car Rich had entered, while driving. 

"None...take a left here." 

"I wonder where he would take her. Where do you think Ryo?" Ryo shrugged. 

"Don't ask me. You know him better than I do." 

"Pull into this parking lot on our right." Rowen recognized it as the place where Rich and he had gotten back together for the first time in ten years. 

"Ro! Rowen!" 

"Huh?" 

"So, do we follow them in or what?" 

"Yeah. Come on." The other two entered the restaurant with the blue haired boy. 

~*()*~ 

"Creme de la creme avec chocolate." 

"Only if you're taking a taxi home. I remember the last time you had that." 

"Bet you still have the scars too." Rich laughed. 

"Ditto to you!" Carrie joined Rich in his laughter. "Seriously, what do you want to order?" 

"Well...." 

~*()*~ 

"Would you like anything sirs?" 

"Um, I'll take a coke and, um, hamburger?" 

"Rare, medium, well-done?" Ryo bit his lip. 

"Well-done." 

"And you?" 

"Sprite." 

"That's all?" Sage nodded. 

"And you?" 

"Same as his," Rowen pointed to Ryo, "medium." Their waitress nodded and left. "Can you hear what they're saying?" 

"No, but they're just laughing right now." 

"Maybe this is just a date Ro." 

"Maybe." 

~*()*~ 

"Come on. Please? For me?" 

"They don't normally allow it Carrie." 

"Please?" 

"Oh no. Not those eyes! No...I....argh! Alright, you win. I really hate those eyes. What do you want to hear?" 

"Um....High Flying Adored." He got up and grinned at her while nodding. 

~*()*~ 

"Hey Ro, what's Rich doing?" Rowen looked up from his food and watched as Rich talked to the pianist. 

"Probably trying to convince the pianist to let him sing." 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I am Richard Jordon from Han a High school. I'll be singing High Flying Adored from Evita for your pleasure tonight." The music began its introduction. 

"Told you so." Rowen told the others after Rich's speech. 

~*()*~ 

"Thank you and have a pleasant evening." Rich replaced the microphone and returned to a smiling and clapping Carrie. He suddenly picked her up and gave her a big hug. Little did he know what the consequences from this one affectionate act would be. 

~*()*~ 

"Have we ever told him how good a singer he is?" Sage asked Ryo. 

"I don't think so." 

"You should." Rowen added. He took a sip from his drink, then looked at Rich. His eyes widened as he saw Rich hugging the girl, who had a steak knife at Rich's back. Before Ryo or Sage knew what was happening, Rowen had jumped up from his seat and tackled Rich's date to the ground and forced the knife from her hand. Rich stood there stunned for a moment before he regained his senses. 

"Rowen Hashiba! What the hell do you think you're doing!" 

"Saving you!" 

"From what?! A hug?!" 

"She was holding a knife!" 

"Get off of her!" Rich lifted Rowen off Carrie and into Sage and Ryo, and helped Carrie to her feet. 

"You know this psycho?!" She exclaimed, pointing at Rowen. Rich put his head down. 

"Carrie, meet my big brother, Rowen. Rowen, meet my friend since fifth grade, Carrie." Rowen, Sage, and Ryo paled. 

"Friend...." Ryo started. 

"...since...." Sage continued. 

"...fifth grade?" Rowen finished with a gulp. 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" 

"Carrie, he's family. Please let him live." Rich said as he noticed her reaching for a plate to presumably break over his head. Carrie glowered at Rowen, then left. 

"Thanks for ruining the evening Rowen." Rich growled at Rowen, before following the girl's exit. Rowen and the others looked at the staring customers. 

"Excuse me sirs," the head waiter walked up to them, "would you please pay your bill and GET OUT!" All three cringed, payed the bill (with a very large tip), and ran to their car. 

~*()*~ 

"I can't believe he did that! What, did he think I was going to stab you?! You grabbed me so fast I didn't have time to put everything down!" 

"I know," Rich sighed, "he's just very protective of me; especially since......the incident." Carrie's face softened as she recalled that Rich had an encounter with a female rapist. 

"I can see how that would make him nervous when you're going out with women. But that still doesn't-" 

"-that doesn't excuse his behavior." The car pulled in front of Rich's apartment complex. "Well, next time we meet, I owe you a nice meal, without the family." They hugged. "See you later!" 

"Not if I see you first!" Rich got out and watched the car pull away before heading for his apartment. 

~*()*~ 

"I swear, he's our friend!" Cye told the security guard for the millionth time. 

"We'll see. Mr. Jordon!" 

"Yeah?" The guard motioned for Rich to come towards him. 

"We found these two locked in a maintenance closet on your floor. They claim to know you and were locked in while spying on you and your girlfriend." 

"Really?" Rich looked over the guards' shoulder to see Kento and Cye handcuffed to chairs and giving him pleading eyes. "Never seen them before in my life." He said before continuing to the elevator, ignoring the two calling his name as they were hauled towards a police car. 

~*()*~ 

Sunday, 10:46 a.m.

"Okay Rowen, explain." Rich said while glaring at the three figures on the couch in Mia's living room. Rowen started talking quietly to Rich. 

"I've never heard him call Ro by his full name." Ryo whispered to Sage. 

"He only does so when he's upset at Ro. And at this moment, he's pissed as hell." Sage whispered back. 

"How many times have I told you that I'm old enough to take care of myself!?!" Rich suddenly yelled. Rowen cringed and looked down. "And what's more, you dragged the guys into this! You're luck that you're my brother, otherwise Carrie and I would have put you in the hospital by now! I want all three of you to write some apology to both Carrie and the restaurant, AND I want you to pay for our ruined dinner!" 

"But we didn't-" Sage's protest died away as Rich fixed him with a glare strong enough to melt lead. 

"Anyone else want to say anything?" 

"Sorry." Rowen said quietly, without looking up at Rich. Rich looked at him. 

"Thank you. Now, get going." All three handed Rich money, then went to their rooms to write the apology notices. Once the room was empty, Rich collapsed on the couch and sighed. He really disliked what his brother did, but he hated making Rowen feel bad. He had to be chastised though. Mia finally entered the room. 

"Rich?" Rich tensed slightly without knowing it. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you seen Cye or Kento?" Rich's eyes widened. 

I KNEW I forgot something! 

~*()*~ 

"I can't believe Rich did this to us." Cye grumbled to Kento. 

"Neither can I. Hey! Can't we have some breakfast?" Kento yelled to the guard from their cell. 

"You can have it when you get out." The guard yelled back without looking up from his book. 

"I can't believe Rich did this to us." Cye grumbled again.   
  



End file.
